


Arrested Development

by evilfox



Series: Arrested Development [1]
Category: American Ultra (2015), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, the Jesse bros
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有着同一张面孔的家里蹲四兄弟的日常</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrested Development

Daniel进门的时候，Mark和Lex一如既往地窝在沙发上鬼扯些有的没的。

“但是就像我说的，人工智能的行为一定是彻底逻辑的……”Mark端着他的电脑，头也不抬地说。Lex盘腿坐在沙发的另一端，像个幼儿园生似的搂着玻璃糖罐。

“我不是在说人工智能，我说的是超人类。我认为我们世界最大的危机在于……”

“你们最大的危机已经来了，”Daniel踢掉鞋子，把单肩包丢在地上。

Lex抬起头饶有兴味地看着他的兄弟，像是在等待一个爆炸性新闻。

“我的信用卡被停了。”Daniel宣布。

“见鬼。”Mark低声骂了一句，注意力并没有从他的电脑屏幕移开。

“为什么？”Lex歪着头。

“因为，显然我已经很久没付账单了。”Daniel摊手，“因为你们这些王八蛋。”

“你的狗屁魔术没人看又不是我们的错。”Mark用平静的语气陈述。

Daniel走到沙发旁叉起腰瞪着他的兄弟，

“要是你这么牛逼，Mark，为什么不出去找个工作把账单缴上？”

“我有工作，我是个黑帽。”Mark认真地回答。

“我是说有钱拿的那种工作。”Daniel用手比个引号表示强调。

“我应该多关注一下咱们家的财政问题，”Lex摇着头并不认真地做出痛心疾首的样子，“早该知道让Danny管钱是个错误。”

“那是因为我是这里唯一有钱可管的人。”

“我们能把Mike卖了换点钱吗？”Lex陷入了思索，“反正他是个白痴他不会介意的……”

“说起来，Mike人呢？出去了？”Daniel四下看看，没有另一个兄弟的踪迹。

Lex和Mark用他们各自独具风格的表情传达了“我他妈的怎么知道”这个信息。

Daniel倒抽一口凉气：你永远不能指望这帮没心没肺的家伙。

“Mike？”

他推开卫生间的门，

“……操，”Daniel声音里的怒气值在直线飙升，“操！”

Daniel等了两秒，没人询问“发生了什么”。

“Mike把咱们家的叶子抽光了！”Daniel向他的兄弟们大吼，“你们就不能看着他点？！”

“天啊，他死了吗？我们要抛尸吗？”Lex似笑非笑，有点惊喜似的。

“蠢货，飞叶子死不了人。”Daniel说。

“事实上，有这个可能。”Mark一本正经地说，“在德国发现过使用非合成大麻致死的案例。”

“谢谢科普，Mark。”Daniel简直没脾气了。

躺在卫生间地砖上的Mike呻吟了一声。Daniel默默拾起掉在地上的玻璃烟枪，今天依然是毫无发展前景可言的一天。

 

【FIN】


End file.
